A bowling ball is a solid ball with a spherical surface and diameter 30 cm. To custom fit a bowling ball for each bowler, three holes are drilled in the ball. Bowler Kris has holes drilled that are 8 cm deep and have diameters of 2 cm, 2 cm, and 3 cm. Assuming the three holes are right circular cylinders, find the number of cubic centimeters in the volume of the fitted bowling ball. Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: The untampered bowling ball has radius $30/2=15$ cm and volume \[\frac{4}{3}\pi(15^3)=4\cdot 15^2\cdot 5\pi=225\cdot 20\pi = 4500\pi\] cubic cm.  The 2 cm cylindrical holes each have radius $2/2=1$ cm and volume \[\pi (1^2)(8)=8\pi\] cubic cm; the 3 cm cylindrical hole has radius $3/2$ cm and volume \[\pi\left(\frac{3}{2}\right)^2(8)=9\cdot 2 \pi = 18\pi\] cubic cm.  Post hole-removal the fitted ball has volume \[4500\pi - 2\cdot 8\pi - 18\pi = \boxed{4466\pi}\] cubic cm.